The City in the Stars
by Liam Pennington
Summary: Based off places in Paper Mario. When Peach goes with her friends for a light visit to the brand new Glitzville, they find themselves wrapped up in fights, robberies and much more! Is paused for the time being but will be continued in the future. Keep you
1. Prologue I

--.--THE CITY IN THE STARS--.--

---P-R-O-L-O-U-G-E---  
-Part One-

Once upon a time, there was talk in the Rougueport Region of a floating town. Using a mix of Technology, Magic, a bit of luck, and (of course) a lot of money, King Toadsworth and his team of workers created Glitzville, a small floating city.

The grand unveiling took place before Peach, Mario, Luigi and Bowser were born. Anyone who was anyone was there, when King Toadsworth, Merlon, and lucky radio-contest winners took the first hot air balloon ride to the amazing city. Merlon announced it "The City in the Stars" because when they first saw it, it was a starry clear night.

Eventually, there were many fights on who was to live on that "City in the Stars." The King decided to have a festival where the entire kingdom was invited, and there he would have a random ticket selection of people who were to live and have buisnesses in Glitzville. Everyone who wanted to live there had to buy a ticket. A part of Petal Meadows was cleared and there were tons of decorations and everything looked beautiful. When the night finally came, all of the Mushroom Kingdom was as anxious as a bride on her wedding day.

The party was a HUGE success, and after, it was time for the citizen selection. Practically everyone in the kingdom had or had a family member or friend with a ticket. King Toadsworth was to do the honors. He pulled three for businesses and ten for citizens.

King Toadsworth was nervous himself. He reached in and felt his way around the tickets. He took a deep breath, stood up and looked at the thirteen lucky tickets


	2. Prologue II

---P-R-O-L-O-G-U-E---   
Part Two

Toadsworth read out the names.

"Dubba McDerman"

A cheer came from a small part of the crowd as a fat man walked up on stage.

"Hoggsworth Pinkleton" 

Several cheers... and grunts as a pig walk- crawled up on the stage.

"Charlie Taylor"

More cheering as a small kind looking man walked up looking nervous.

"Brooke Saunders"

BIG cheering this time. A pretty toadette with blonde hair and pink spots stepped up confidently and smiled to the crowd. There was some hollering and whistling. More names came, each one with suspense, until the final three for the citizens. King Toadsworth hesitated and looked at the ticket with shock for about five seconds then snapped out of it and looked back out at the audience.

"Q-Qu-Queen Sarah Savie, of the Sugar Kingdom" 

The audience's constant wispering stopped immediately. A hush fell over the crowd. Queen Sarah, although the queen of the Sugar Kingdom, was technically eligible since she was staying with her uncle Toadsworth for the summer. A smart looking pretty woman with wavy mahogany colored hair and a dress like peach's but with light blue-green and lighter blue instead of pink and light pink. She had a purple stone thing on her dress as well as purple earrings and the jewels on her crown were purple and green. It looked like someone used the program Paint on Peach and just switched some colors around. She looked shocked, but pleased. Looks like her sister would be getting the Sugar Kingdom, not her. She'd be partying in the sky. Toadsworth, bewildered, looked at the next ticket.

"Randy Milton"

A young man who looked to be about 19 walked up looking calm for being one of 10 people to live on a floating city. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. a dark green long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, a black cap and black shoes. He had a all-knowing kind of evil smile on his face. Toadsworth continued. He looked with shock at the next ticket. He looked back at Randy Milton's ticket, then back at the final ticket.

"Harv-Harvey... Milton"

The crowd broke out in loud whispers. A nervous looking boy who looked about 16 walked on stage. He as well had black cargo pants and black shoes, but his shirt was navy blue and sunglasses on top of his head because it was dark and he didn't need them, and he didn't have a hat. He looked exactly like a younger Randy Milton, except he had blue eyes and a happier face than his dark relative. He stood next to Randy.

Toadsworth ignored the loud crowd, obviously angry that two seemingly brothers had BOTH won. "All winners are free to bring any relative living with them," he said loudly. The crowd wouldn't get any quieter. They were either yelling at Toadsworth, Randy and Harvey Milton, or each other. Toadsworth gave up trying and said, "All winners are to get all their possessions in the trucks that I will be sending out. Three days from now, A royal limousine will come to pick up the lucky winners & all people living with them."

The king was getting angry. "QUUIEEEEEEEETT!" he yelled. The crowd immediately quieted. "And now," he continued in a calmer voice, "To present the businesses." He looked at his podium at the three face-down final tickets, all businesses.

"Troy's Juice Bar."

Cheering.

"The Glitz Pit" 

MUCH cheering. This was well-known throughout the Mushroom Kingdom as one of the best ideas for a new, tourist attracting city. It was a fighting tournament where experienced fighters can register and try to win the Champion's Belt. Everyone in the entire Kingdom was happy about this. It took some time for the cheering to die down. Toadsworth hadn't even been paying attention. He was staring at the final ticket, looking from the Miltons back to the ticket.

"M-- Milton's Item Shoppe"

The crowd had had enough of the Miltons by now. They were in riot. The Miltons had quickly fled the scene, the other eight contestants too happy to join the riot, left with their families. Toadsworth gave up and took a car back to the castle, letting security deal with the crowd. He sighed. It was going to be a loooooong three days until the winners move into Glitzville.


	3. Prologue III

---P-R-O-L-O-G-U-E---   
Part Three

Finally, after many newspaper, radio and TV interviews, riots, strikes and protests, the third day finnaly came. Toadsworth was nervous to meet all the lucky winners, except for Queen Sarah because she was his neice, although he talked to her and she said she entered in thinking it would be a good thing for her Kingdom, but she didn't expect to win. But what do you know- she did. The king was especially nervous to meet the mysterious Milton brothers (There was clarification that they were indeed brothers, but Randy lived seperately).

Toadsworth had taken one of the castle limos with 12 seats in the back, one for him, ten for the winners, three for the buisness owners and one for the hot air baloon driver. There were various other limo's for the families and buisness employees. The limo went along to all the various houses, obviously taking a while because they lived all over the Mushroom Kingdom. The limo drove towards a small valley with a tiny village called Terriville. It was very small, and sequestered from all nearby cities and towns.

The limo pulled up to an apartment building where a MK-MOVERS truck was parked and Randy Milton with that same all-knowing and smug smile, climbed in the limo silently. The persistant newpaper reporters and for that matter, the entire media hadn't managed to get more than "I'm very happy to have won" from him. He sat alone in the back, saving a seat next to him. The limo pulled up to a small but pretty house, An old man walked out of it, and a girl who seemed to be the same age as Harvey walked out with him and Harvey himself. The old man and the girl got into a limo following Toadsworth's limo and Harvey, looking less nervous and more excited, stepped in. As quietly as his brother, he went to the back of the bus and sat, looking out the window as if saying goodbye to his hometown.

Toadsworth decided a good way to find out more about them was to... well, lie. "It is required that we ask a few questions of you all for... legal... purposes." He winked at Queen Sarah and she caught on, helping him. "Oh, yes." she said "You must tell us all- umm... How old you are, what your full names are, where you were born, and which family members you are bringing. I'll go first.

"My full name is Queen Sarah Clover Savie," (Savie is pronounced SAH vee ey) "I am 29 years old and I was born in, of course, the capital of Sugar Kingdom, Crystal Cove and I have lived there my whole life. I'm not bringing any of my family, as they must stay in the castle and besides- I'm only building a summer home there."

"Very good," said Toadsworth. "next... Brooke Saunders? Care to share with us?"

"Like, of course! My full name is Brooke Candie Saunders, I am 23 years old. I was born in Toad Town, and I am bringing my two sisters Penny and Tracey who are 20 and 26 respectively. We all live together and it is like, one big party! So yeah, like, thats me!"

"OK, good" said Toadsworth writing all of the info down. "OK, how about you now, Charlie is it?"

"Uh... yes." Said Charlie politely. "My name is Charlie Taylor, and umm I am 39. I was born in Sarasaland, and I moved to Toad Town when I was 22. I am bring with me my wife Jamie who is 38, and my two daughters, Jessie and Lauren who are 15 and 11"

"Oh, thats nice." Toadsworth looked up from his notebook. "How about you ... 'Dubba'?"

"Oh yes, that's me" said the fat man. "My name is Dubba McDerman, no middle name. I am 36 and I was born in Koopa Village. I am bringing my son Grubba, who is 9 and a half."

"Ok, Ok." Toadsworth said cheerfully. "OK- Hoggsworth Pinkleton? Tell us about you"

"Snort OK. My name is Hoggsworth Pinkleton, I am 44 and I was born in Twilight Town. Me and my family learned to live with our bacony curse. Although, I am a vegetarian now. I am taking my wife Prudy, and my son Harry who is 8."

"Oh, what a fun family then!" Toadsworth said. "Umm Armelle Harrison. What an exotic name!"

"Oh, thanks!" said a cheerful looking woman with a pretty sparkled white shirt, and a skirt and necklace of the same bright purple color. She had pretty features and long dark hair with bright green eyes and a bright smile. "My name is Armelle Sophia Harrison, and I am 19. I was born in Emerald City in the Crystal Kingdom. I moved here with my family when I was 14. I am bringing my boyfriend Sanji, but that's all."

"Very nice, very nice. OK, umm Tanya Peterson."

A tall koopa girl with brown hair spoke up. "Hey! That's me! I'm Tanya Peterson, I'm 28 and I'm from Koopa Village. I ain't bringin' nobody."

"Uh... right. Three more to go! Morgan Raleigh"

"Like, hi everyone!" A pretty girl with wavy brown-blonde hair and a pink blouse with capris yelled out in a valley-girl voice. "I'm Morgan, and I would just like to say I am like, SO psyched to be here y'know? and I want to thank-" 

"Just tell us how old you are where you are from and who you're taking ok?"

"Oh fine. I'm 21, I'm from Poshley Heights and I'm not bringing anyone either."

"OK, thanks." Toadsworth looked inquiringly at the Milton Brothers. "Randy Milton?"

Randy gave a small wave and said in a deep, but quiet voice, "Randy Milton, 20, Terriville, no one. This is Harvey, he's 15 and he's bringing our gramps Travis and his twin sister Chloe."

Toadsworth wrote it all down. They had arrived in Rougueport at the hot air balloon area. They went and sailed off to the City in the Stars.


	4. Chapter One

---C-H-A-P-T-E-R--1---   
Welcome to Glitzville

"PRINCESS! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!"

Peach looked groggily up at her grandpa. "Late... for what?" Toadsworth looked at her skeptically. "You're paying a royal visit to Glitzville to check on how things have gone over the past month remember? Where's you're list of escorts." Peach looked blankly at him. "Oh ummmm about that, see-"  
"You mean to tell me, you haven't even made you're list of excorts yet?"  
"Well, I was going to but then-"  
"NO BUTS! Hurry up and make it!"

Peach crawled out of bed and out in the hall to her study. She took out a peice of her usual pink paper with gold outlines. She quickly scribbled down some names.

Desired Escorts:  
-Maria  
-Sophie  
-Sam  
-Toadbert  
-Pete 

Maria is a toadette with a brunette ponytail and light blue spots on her head. She has a white shirt and a light blue skirt. Sophie is a goomba with a pink dress. Sam is a young orange yoshi with red hair. Toadbert- well yeah. Pete is a koopa with a blue shell and sunglasses (hint hint, it's King K, Jolene mentions his name is KP Pete).

Peach gave it to her secretary, Toadabella. She called all the names on the list. "Well, only Maria, Sam, and Pete can make it. Is that alright?"  
"Oh yes, that's fine."  
"I would go get dressed if I was you Princess, you'll be late!"  
"Oh, fine."

Peach walked into her room and put on her crown, a white short sleve blouse, her blue crystal snowflake necklace, her silk pink skirt that flips out at the end a little bit, and some sandals. She put five little clips on the top of her head to old her hair back and put it in a ponytail. Then she walked out of the castle to meet her escorts.

"Maria! Sam! Pete! How are you guys? How's school at Toadstool High?" 

Peach was 17 at the time, and she went to Toadstool High. These three were her friends, all Juniors as well. Maria was quiet, but smart and persistant. Sam was outspoken, but calm and cool. King K was wild and crazy, but in a fun way. They were quite a unique group. None of them had ever met Mario and Luigi, or have even heard of them.

"It's... well boring, but what else IS school?" said Sam grinning.  
"Yeah true" sad Peach  
"Well, are we all ready to go?" asked Maria.  
They all nodded and went to the Castle Limo's. The four went to Rogueport and got in the hot air balloon.

When they got to Glitzville, they walked around in awe. It had come to life so fast. The Glitz Pit's opening day was tomorrow, The Juice Bar was open and thriving, as was the item shop. Peach looked at her Palm-Piolot SP.

TO DO IN GLITZVILLE  
-Check on residents:  
--Queen Sarah  
--Brooke Saunders  
--Charlie Taylor  
--Dubba McDerman  
--Hoggsworth Pinkleton  
--Armelle Harrison  
--Tonya Peterson  
--Morgan Raleigh  
--Randy Milton  
--Harvey Milton

-Check on buisnesses:  
--Glitz Pit's construction  
--Milton Item Shoppe   
--Troy's Juice Bar  
--Glitz Pit's opening

-Relax:   
--Go to the Juice Bar and have a Pina Colada (virgin, of course)   
--Buy something at the souvenir shop  
--Stay a night and sleep in until the Glitz Pit opening

"OK, well, let's get started then!" said Maria.

They walked over to the highly decorated summer house and rang the doorbell. Queen Sarah answered. "Oh, Peach it's good to see you! What's the occasion?" 

"Well, I've been sent to check on Glitzville's uh- progress I guess you would say" said Peach. Sam piped in, "Oh, by the way Your Highness, could we spend the night here? We have to supervise the Glitz Pit opening tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be no problem, young yoshi. And as for the citizens, I can tell you a bit.

"I've been doing fine, having things shipped here from my castle in Sugar Kingdom. Those three sisters seem to having a blast next door, they seem to be WAY excited for the Glitz Pit opening, maybe they want to meet some of the burly fighters. Their mother just had a baby boy. Hoggsworth started a Hot Dog Stand, and he brought in his nephew Andrew Hoggle to work in it. That girl from Poshley Heights, uh Morgan was it? Yes, she seems to have made friends with Armelle, that foriegn girl. Harvey and Chloe Milton are hanging out with that shy man Charlie's daughter, Jessie. All though, not ALL things are good here. Randy Milton was caught trying to steal money from Troy's Juice Bar, so people have been avoiding their shop. Hoggsworth and Charlie got in sort of a scuffle with Dubba McDerman, that guy is trouble with a capital R. Basically the whole city is suspicius of the Milton's, but Harvey and Chloe seem to have fit in a bit. When asked questions about how him AND his brother got there he just says, 'Oh, it just worked out that way.' That's about all that's going on though."

"OK, thanks Sarah" said Peach. She pressed the "Done" button on her PalmPiolot SP and a little check mark appeared by the Queen's name. They left and knocked on a stylish looking house with many flowers. It was the house of the Saunders sisters. Tracey answered.

"Oh, hi! You're like, the princess right? Yeah, you totally are! What can I do for ya?"

"We're just checkin up on Glitzville. How are you three doing?" said Sam.

"Oh, we're good. Brooke is mega-excited for the Glitz Pit opening. Although it may not look like it, she's a major fighting fan. Jolene is having fun too, she is friends with that cute couple from the Crystal Kingdom, Armelle and Sanji. I'm more of a home-body, but Queen Sarah and I share recepies and garden tricks all the time. I'm the one that planted all those flowers."

"OK, great! Well it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta go. See you at the Glitz Pit opening tomorrow" said Peach.

They went all along the list, everyone was doing fine. Morgan said she saw Randy trying to sneak in Armelle and Sanji's house, but she caught him. Charlie's daughter was excited to make two new friends, but he doesn't trust those Miltons. Troy and his Juice Bar were doing great, MANY regulars. The Glitz Pit was putting its finishing touches on the lobby, and Peach met the owner, Jack Burris. He was very nice, and VERY in to fighting. Finnaly the only places left to check were the Milton's and Milton Item Shoppe. As it so happened, all four Miltons lived above the Item Shop. Pete went in first and looked around. The others followed.

"Ummm hello?" said Peach. 

"Excuse us, is anyone home?" asked Maria loudly. 

"YO, PRINCESS IN DA HIZZOUSE!" shouted Pete.

Chloe walked in and said cheerfully, "Oh- we're so sorry. What can I do for you?"

"Well, in case you didn't know, I'm Princess Peach. I've come here to check up on Glitzville and the Glitz Pit. And you are..."

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chloe Milton. My brother Harvey is taking a nap, he stayed up all night last night at the Glitz Pit, watching it all being put together. Grandpa is in the basement, making orders on his phone. Randy is... out."

"Oh... ok. Well, have things been going well? Good buisness?"

"Oh well- I guess. We've been pretty good. We're still just starting up so, its kinda hard to attract buisness" said Chloe nervously. 

"Really?" said Sam. "I find that hard to believe. The Juice Bar and the Hot Dog stand both have been booming with buisness."

"Oh well.. I don't really know..." Chloe was looking more nervous by the second.

"Well- OK then. I heard Randy has been caught stealing AND trying to break into someone's house. Are these true?"

"Well I don't know about the house, but yes... I'm afraid Randy did steal. We are running low see, because of the slow buisness. Randy... sometimes does things without thinking."

"I see. Well, I suppose I can let you off with just a warning.. this time," said Peach, "don't let it happen again though."

"Wait a sec," Maria said, "You don't know about the house getting broken into? That's seems very odd. Most of the other citizens seem to know all about it. Didn't he tell you where he went? Didn't he tell you're brother or grandfather?"

"Well, I guess not. I just... I don't..." Chloe's voice trailed off. "OH, YOU JUST SHUT UP, OK?" she yelled. She ran off up stairs. 

The four looked at eachother.

"What a weirdo" said Peach.

"Yeah, seriously. Remind me NOT to shop here" said Maria. "Well, whatever. They seem to have adjusted well... well not really, but whatever. They've adjusted anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Pete, "Let's just go back to Sarah's house."

Peach nodded and they walked out. She took out her palm piolot and quickly started to delete "Buy something at the souvenir shop" but she left it. Something was weird about those Miltons, and she was gonna find out what. 

---E-N-D--O-F--C-H-A-P-T-E-R---


	5. Chapter Two

---C-H-A-P-T-E-R--T-W-O---   
Sign Me Up!

Peach and co made their way back to Sarah's house, telling her about their day and the strange experience with Chloe Milton. After they had dinner, they decided to turn in early and get in a good rest for the Unveiling the following day. They woke up had breakfast and set out for the Glitz Pit. 

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!"

Brooke was at the very front of the croud jumping up and down screaming. Several other wrestle maniacs had come from all over the Mushroom Kingdom for this one day, the Glitz Pit Unveiling. Jack Burrus looked out from his elevated platform waving at the unruly crowd.

"I can't see anythi- HEY WATCH IT!" said Sam. "Whats going on up there anyway? Can you see Peach?"

Peach stood on her tip toes. "Barely," she said "I see... Jack. He's on this platform waving to everyone. He must be really nervous though. Ummm... Oh! they're Brooke at the VERY front screaming. She's so excited! I wonder how long she's been here. Do you think she camped out? Wow, there's a lot of people here huh? I can't spot anyone else who actually lives here. Including those Milton people."

Maria sighed. "Can we go yet? All these people are making me uncomortable."

"No, not until people are allowed inside, I have to meet all the workers, and then we have to stay here for a couple of days to meet the fighters who will fight here" Peach said. She laughed. "Who knows, maybe we can get season tickets."

Maria sighed again. "Fine. Let's just wait then. Whats the delay anyway?"

Peach stood up high again. "Well, I can't really see much besides Jack up there. I can see through the windows people are running around frantically doing stuff. I wonder when-- Hello?"

A toad with bluish greenish spots and brown bangs had tapped Peach on the shoulder. He was wearing a light tan collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a white undershirt underneath, and dark tan... whatever Toads wear instead of pants. He had a crooked smile.

"Princess? We have a special place for you. We know its hard to get through the crowd, and you have to give a report to the king right? Follow me please."

"Oh, thank you, Mr..."

"My name's Ben T. but you can call me Ben."

"Oh, well thanks Ben. Nice to meet you. oh, do you have room for my friends? 

"Oh... umm no. I'm so sorry. I'd offer you my place, but I'm trying out to be a fighter, so I have to be up there. They sent me down here to get you."

"Oh well" Peach turned to her friends. "I'll meet up with you guys later ok? Bye."

Peach followed Ben up to the front of the crowd. They walked around the big red tape that Jack was going to cut and sat over by other people with special seats and other pre-fighters. Ben told Peach he was nervous, he had come to be a fighter alone not knowing most of the fighting teams had 2 or more people.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS!" Jack bellowed. There was much cheering from the crowd. "WELCOME... TO THE GLITZ PIT!" 

The crowd went crazy screaming and jumping. Peach looked for Pete, Sam and Maria but she couldn't see anything through the crowd. 

Jack took his giant pair of sissors and cut the tape. The crowd streamed in, through the lobby and into the big arena. Ben, Peach and the other reserved seating people had seats in the very front with their names on them. "Oh look!" said Peach. There were two seats in the north west corner with recognizable names on them. PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL read one, and the other one said BENJAMIN TOAD. "Oh, good. We're right next to each other!" said Ben.

Jack stepped up in the arena. "Well folks, I gotta tell ya, when King Toadsworth read this place's name the other day, I almost fainted. I spent weeks, no.. MONTHS planning and designing what you see here today. I'm so glad all of you could make it tonight... and I have a message for all you wanna-be fighters out there. Sign up now! Our staff is always ready to take names and the master list of "try outs" I guess you would say. A list will be posted in the lobby within a few days. But for now everyone, Enjoy the party!"

Food platters were all over the place with drinks being served by the glass. A band came up and played music and everyone seemed to be having fun. Meanwhile, Pete, Maria and Sam were no where to be found. Peach and Ben looked all over, but there wasn't a trace of any of them.  
"Oh well," said Peach, "should we find one of the staff to get you signed up then?"

"OK, that sounds good" said Ben. 

They walked around for a bit and saw someone that looked like he worked there. "Excuse me" said Peach. "My friend here would like to be a fighter, could you put his name on your list or whatever?"

"I'd love to Princess" said the man. "Where is he?"

"Umm.. that's me" said Ben. He looked really nervous. "My name is Ben T. but I just go by Ben. I heard there was a contract I need to sign?" 

"All in due time Mr. T." said the worker. He wrote a couple of things, taking much longer than it would to write "Ben T." "Well, thank you Mr. T. The list should be up in a few days, please stick around until then. All people wanting to try out are free to stay in our locker rooms until the list is posted. The locker rooms can be accessed from either side of the lobby." 

"Um, ok. Thank you sir."

Ben and Peach went around and looked at the locker rooms. They were half clean and comfortable and half dirty and disgusting. Luckily not many fighters had signed up yet, so Ben claimed a bed in a clean locker room decorated in green.

"OK, I'm all set. Let's go look for your friends again."

"Well, you don't really have to help me you know. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Oh, don't be silly. I never could have had the courage to sign up myself, I ow it too you."

"How gentlemanly of you. Well.. Sam and Pete are pretty loud.. they shouldn't be too hard to find. I bet they're in the arena somewhere, checking out any girl that walks by. Maria will be harder though.. she is very quiet. Sam or Pete should know where she is, if she's not with them."

"Okey Dokey. Let's go!"

They walked through the hall way and out in the lobby, and faught they're way throug the crowd until... 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!"

A Pyro Guy knocked down a toadette with orange spots.

"Hey!" shouted Ben. "You leave her alone! You shouldn't pick on innocent girls like that."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, short stuff!"

"Oh, I'll SHOW you what I'm gonna do about it."

"Ben, be careful!" shouted Peach. The toadette had disappeared into the arena, grateful to flee from the scene.

The Pyro Guy ran up and hit Ben with a burning fist.

"OUCH! It burns!"

"Yeah, that's right punk. Feel the burn!"

Ben got up quickly, and soon he was up in the air. He thrust out his foot and kicked the Pyro Guy hard. Ben tackled him while the Pyro Guy was on the ground, sending him into the wall. He was on the ground, dizzy and barely concious."

The few people that had gathered around left, obviously this crowd was used to a few fights.  
"Ben!" said Peach worryingly. "Are you alright? Well, I guess so, if you could do THAT to a person. You're a really great fighter!" 

"Oh thanks. Yeah, I'm fine, but that guy sure isn't, hehe." Ben looked around. "What happened to that girl?" 

"She ran off when you started fighting. She was unharmed."

"Oh ok, good."

Voices rang out. "PEACH!" "YO, PRINCESS!" "HEEEEY PEEEEEEAAACH!"

Peach looked and saw her three friends. "Hey guys! We've been looking all over for you!"

Sam was grinning. "Well we ran out when we heard the crash but... Us three signed up to be fighters in the Glitz Pit!" 

---T-O--B-E--C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D---

---C-O-N-T-I-N-U-I-N-G--- 

"You guys did WHAT?"

Peach jumped back in surprize. Fighters? Pete... yeah ok. Sam... don't think so. Maria! That is so NOT her type!

"We signed up to be fighters in the Glitz Pit!" Maria said enthusiastically. 

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope, we're for real. So what was going on here anyway?"

"Well this guy.. I dunno who he was.. was beating up on this poor toadette and Ben started defending her. Ben actually laid up a whuppin on that guy though!" While Peach was saying this, Ben looked down blushing. "Oh.. it was nothing," he said bashfully.

"Wow. Nice job Ben!" said Sam, "Actually, we have something to ask you two. Since we're... well... not exactly professional fighters, um..-"

Peach and Ben looked at each other skeptically and turned back to Sam in confusion. "Well.." he continued. He took a deep breath. "Will you guys be on our fighing team?"

Peach was getting a load of surprizes today. "Wow.. I dunno... I have royal duties and such..." 

Maria piped up. "Listen princess, you're still young. You don't have very many royal duties that someone else couldn't just take care of. This would be an exelent way of training for your princess-hood. Now, call Toadsworth and make sure its OK with him. Let's get this team rolling!"

Peach looked down, then back up at Maria. "You're right! I've gotta take control of my own life! I'm gonna call Grandpa right now!"

"YESS!" yelled Pete, dancing around in happiness. Sam laughed. "I'll go tell Jack Burrus about our new team. I'm sure he can think of a name for us."

"Yeah," said Maria, "I'll go find a locker room with enough beds for all of us. You should go get you're stuff Ben." Ben nodded and the three of them left. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Pete. Truthfully, Peach was nervous. What would Toadsworth think of all this? Surely he wouldn't aprove. She sighed. Well, there's no harm in trying. Peach took out her cell phone and dialed the castle. "Hello?" Toadsworths strong kingly voice answered, making Peach even more nervous. "Uh.. hi Grandpa. Listen umm.." Peach was talking quieter as she went. "Grandpa, I want to be a fighter at the Glitz Pit." Before Toadsworth started on one of his rants Peach, kept talking. "I know what you're thinking, it's not "princess-like" but I've gotta take control of my own life. And I'm not really in any ACTUAL danger, its just like.. a sport! So what do you say?"

"Well princess.. You've grown, I can tell that much. You're not that little blonde girl who couldn't sleep without her granddaddy tucking her in. You're a young woman now, and you can make you're own dicisions. I'll allow you this wish of yours, and I wish you luck. But don't be thinking you can slack off! I'll be making weekly visists up there, and there is NO way you are staying in those digusting locker rooms. I know! You can set up a royal tent there. You and you're.. team can live there! I'll send up some builder toads and some people to tend to the tent for you. It'll seem just like home! Well, good luck... my granddaughter." 

"WOO HOOO!" shouted Pete, still jumping up and down in excitement. Peach smiled as they waited for the others to come back. Sam ran back quickly, grinning. "Hey, guess what our team is callled? 'The Fearsome Five' Isn't it cool? We are totally gonna dominate the ring! I'm am SO PSYCHED!"

Ben and Maria returend shortly after, with Ben's stuff. Peach told the others about the call, and about how they weren't gonna sleep in the locker rooms. Maria sighed with releif.

The next couple of days were farily uneventful. Except for one morning, two days after the unveiling party. The Miltons struck again. 

---E-N-D--O-F--C-H-A-P-T-E-R---

Dubba folded his arms. Even with the combined power of his son and wife he STILL needed another person to reach his full potential. He chuckled quietly. With the Gold Crystal Star, he could suck up the power of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. What's one more person added on to the list. The only question was... who?

"Oh no."

Harvey saw his brother Randy was gone for dinner again. This only meant one of three things:

-He was taking a nap  
-He was stealing things for their shop  
-He was stealing things, but just for kicks

Harvey sighed. He didn't like the way his family was going. He missed his parents... He wondered why they had sent him Randy and Chloe to live with their awful grandfather, Travis Milton. He was totally evil, and worse yet, he had sucked in his brother into doing his bidding. Even his own twin, Chloe, was getting pulled into it too. They ran this awful store, and everyone was blaming them for the whole tricking-the-entire-Mushroom-Kingdom-in-the-contest deal. He didn't want to be the one on the stage, being hated by all those people that week ago. How could he face any of his friends again? He sighed again, heavier this time. If only he could get out of this whole deal...

Jolene smiled as her sister looked at the list of fighters with excitement. Brooke had always been the leader, being the most outspoken of the three sisters. She had always been the shy, quiet and smart one. The eldest sister Tracey was the dignified, beautiful one. Jolene didn't mind it though, she liked having peace. And besides, she had her share of excitement. Her little brother Mush was coming to visit. He was only 10, and he was SOO excited to come up and see his sisters. He also wanted to see the fights, even as much as Brooke did, if not more. Jolene smiled. This city was the best thing that ever happend to her.


	6. Chapter Three

---C-H-A-P-T-E-R--F-O-U-R---   
Rising Stars

Peach took a deep breath. Her and her teammates were standing on the stage, waiting for the Goomba Bros. She looked around. Many people had gathered for this first day of fighting, they made her nervous.

"OK guys," said Sam "this is our first match against some pushovers. We can do this ok? Let's go!"

"Yeah, we can totally take them" said Maria.

Suddenly five small brown creatures hopped up on stage. One was darker than the others, he seemed to be the leader. There were four others, two normal, one spiked and one winged.

Jack Burrus walked on stage, looking proud of the audience he managed to muster. He looked at Peach.

"Fearsome Five, are you ready?" he asked. Peach nodded.

"Goomba Bros. ready?" he said. The darker-lead goomba nodded solemnly, giving peach an awful glare.

"OK, ready audience?" There was a lot of cheering after this, the crowd went nuts cheering. They quieted down a bit. "OK... 3!"

"2!" shouted the crowd.

"1!" the screamed even louder 

Jack waved his arm down. "Let's Fight!"

The Goomba Bros. instantly took action. The leader turned to the others. "OK," he said, "Attack Formation Delta" 

"Quick!" shouted Ben. "Now's our chance!" 

OK, Peach thought. This is it. She grabbed one hand with the other and held them in a praying position. Instantly, stars flew in from above, smacking into the goombas. Pete let out a cheer, all the goomba's fainted. All that was left was the leader.

"He isn't any ordinary goomba!" said Maria, her book open. "He looks a bit like this here. A "Dark Goomba." They have twice the attack, 3 more defense and 20 HP! Wow, this guy is TOUGH. Looks like simple attacks won't help us much. We better think of something else."

But while Maria was talking, the dark goomba had jumped and headbonked Ben. "YEEEOUUUCCHH! That smarts! Why you little cheap..." Ben yelled. Sam acted quickly though. He flew in the air and came down in a Ground Pound, hitting the Dark Goomba multiple times. Even that didn't do anything. 

"Guys!" shouted Peach. "This is the perfect oportunity to try out our Special Move, Beam. Lets try it ok?" 

Pete threw out his star peice in the air. Suddenly, it hovered in a spot and started glowing yellow. The others followed suit. Peach flipped hers in the air, and in the same way it hovered, but a little above Pete's. Her's glowed green. Maria and Sam's glowed purple and green respectively. The only one missing was Ben's.

Ben was on the ground, which he hated. While the others were preparing their special, Ben tried to keep darky here busy. However, he knocked Ben down to the ground. "Oh, no!" shouted Peach. She ran over, and kneeled by him.

"I'll be fine" he said. "Here" said Ben, giving Peach his star peice. "Take this."

Peach hesitated then threw Ben's peice at the four fifths of a star hovering in the air. Sam and Pete were dealing with the Dark Goomba. Ben's glowed blue, competing the star. It looked like this:

Pink  
Green Blue  
Purple Yellow 

Then the star started spinning. It shot out a thin white beam of light, which spun and twirled in the air like a confused shooting star. Then it found its target, It sped into the dark goomba, making him fall over, unconcious.

"Winners!" shouted Jack. The crowd cheered.

"Give it up everybody! The Fearsome Five!"

The team stood together and waved, jumping up and down, at the crowd, which was so loud, you could barely hear Jack say "I feel bad for their next opponents, that star move is vicious! Well, good-bye for now!"

Peach and her friends quickly walked off the stage, waving and smiling at the crowd.

When they got back to the temporary-castle, they spoke of their match. "Congradulations guys," said Maria. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" said Sam. "But seriously, we need a better strategy. We were almost toast with those guys. Let's come up with something."

"Good idea," said Peach. She was thinking the same thing. Peach clapped her hands. "Waiter? Prepare a feast for us. We've got some work ahead of us."

---E-N-D--O-F--C-H-A-P-T-E-R---


	7. Chapter Four

---C-H-A-P-T-E-R--F-O-U-R---   
Rising Stars

Peach took a deep breath. Her and her teammates were standing on the stage, waiting for the Goomba Bros. She looked around. Many people had gathered for this first day of fighting, they made her nervous.

"OK guys," said Sam "this is our first match against some pushovers. We can do this ok? Let's go!"

"Yeah, we can totally take them" said Maria.

Suddenly five small brown creatures hopped up on stage. One was darker than the others, he seemed to be the leader. There were four others, two normal, one spiked and one winged.

Jack Burrus walked on stage, looking proud of the audience he managed to muster. He looked at Peach.

"Fearsome Five, are you ready?" he asked. Peach nodded.

"Goomba Bros. ready?" he said. The darker-lead goomba nodded solemnly, giving peach an awful glare.

"OK, ready audience?" There was a lot of cheering after this, the crowd went nuts cheering. They quieted down a bit. "OK... 3!"

"2!" shouted the crowd.

"1!" the screamed even louder 

Jack waved his arm down. "Let's Fight!"

The Goomba Bros. instantly took action. The leader turned to the others. "OK," he said, "Attack Formation Delta" 

"Quick!" shouted Ben. "Now's our chance!" 

OK, Peach thought. This is it. She grabbed one hand with the other and held them in a praying position. Instantly, stars flew in from above, smacking into the goombas. Pete let out a cheer, all the goomba's fainted. All that was left was the leader.

"He isn't any ordinary goomba!" said Maria, her book open. "He looks a bit like this here. A "Dark Goomba." They have twice the attack, 3 more defense and 20 HP! Wow, this guy is TOUGH. Looks like simple attacks won't help us much. We better think of something else."

But while Maria was talking, the dark goomba had jumped and headbonked Ben. "YEEEOUUUCCHH! That smarts! Why you little cheap..." Ben yelled. Sam acted quickly though. He flew in the air and came down in a Ground Pound, hitting the Dark Goomba multiple times. Even that didn't do anything. 

"Guys!" shouted Peach. "This is the perfect oportunity to try out our Special Move, Beam. Lets try it ok?" 

Pete threw out his star peice in the air. Suddenly, it hovered in a spot and started glowing yellow. The others followed suit. Peach flipped hers in the air, and in the same way it hovered, but a little above Pete's. Her's glowed green. Maria and Sam's glowed purple and green respectively. The only one missing was Ben's.

Ben was on the ground, which he hated. While the others were preparing their special, Ben tried to keep darky here busy. However, he knocked Ben down to the ground. "Oh, no!" shouted Peach. She ran over, and kneeled by him.

"I'll be fine" he said. "Here" said Ben, giving Peach his star peice. "Take this."

Peach hesitated then threw Ben's peice at the four fifths of a star hovering in the air. Sam and Pete were dealing with the Dark Goomba. Ben's glowed blue, competing the star. It looked like this:

Pink  
Green Blue  
Purple Yellow 

Then the star started spinning. It shot out a thin white beam of light, which spun and twirled in the air like a confused shooting star. Then it found its target, It sped into the dark goomba, making him fall over, unconcious.

"Winners!" shouted Jack. The crowd cheered.

"Give it up everybody! The Fearsome Five!"

The team stood together and waved, jumping up and down, at the crowd, which was so loud, you could barely hear Jack say "I feel bad for their next opponents, that star move is vicious! Well, good-bye for now!"

Peach and her friends quickly walked off the stage, waving and smiling at the crowd.

When they got back to the temporary-castle, they spoke of their match. "Congradulations guys," said Maria. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" said Sam. "But seriously, we need a better strategy. We were almost toast with those guys. Let's come up with something."

"Good idea," said Peach. She was thinking the same thing. Peach clapped her hands. "Waiter? Prepare a feast for us. We've got some work ahead of us."

---E-N-D--O-F--C-H-A-P-T-E-R---


	8. Chapter Five

---C-H-A-P-T-E-R--F-I-V-E---   
Dubba or Grubba?

"Well, I think we've got it then!" said Maria.

"Yeah, we should be fine for our next match now," added Pete. "I'm so excited!"

Peach smiled. She was excited too, and she felt like they were ready. She was still nervous though, and her mind kept fleeting back to the Miltons. They seemed so strange. It didn't seem like they would want to live here. And on that note, how could Randy AND Harvey both win the contest? Did they find a way to cheat or was it just some freakish coincidence? Well, Peach thought, I had better find out soon, I have a feeling something bad will happen. Meanwhile, on the other side of Glitzville, that something was about to happen, but it had nothing to do with the Miltons.

( ) (.) ( ) 

"Okay, ready?" said Dubba

"Ready" chorused the voices of the people in the room. Dubba's face bore an evil grin. They were oblivious to their fate. They all thought they were participating in a hotdog tasting test. "Alrighty then," Dubba continued, "Let's uh, start with the youngest shall we? That would be you, son." Dubba pointed at Grubba, his only child. He needed to use the youngest as his storage, that's where he would get all the youth. Dubba's name would change to Grubba, but he could get used to that.

"OK Dad," Grubba said

"OK, now… step in here." Dubba opened a dingy old scarlet curtain. "Just sit in there a while son, I'll bring in the… hotdogs." 

Dubba watched as his unsuspecting victim stepped into the room. "OK, y'all," he said, "I'll be back 'fore you can say 'delicious hotdogs.'" He then walked into his so-called study. The only light in there was the sparkling Gold Star floating on a coffee table in the middle, which was the only furniture besides a small messy desk with an office chair in the corner. The wallpaper was peeling and some ceiling panes were missing It wasn't what you'd call glamorous, but it served its purpose. He took a thick sheet that was on the desk and hid the shining star with it. As he moved through the curtain, Grubba smiled. "Hi, dad" he said, "I'm ready to taste some hotdogs"

"Dad, you say?" said Dubba menacingly.

"Uh… dad? Are you Okay?" Grubba looked scared.

"Oh you foolish boy, I am not your father" Dubba's face began to lose its shape and color, as did his body. Suddenly he was in the form of a Dooplighost. "Now, foolish child, you're doomed!"

The Dooplighost removed the sheet and the Crystal Star sparkled and spun. Suddenly, little Grubba disintegrated into sparkles of light, which shot into the star. The Dooplighost laughed wickedly as the spinning Crystal Star stopped glowing and gently fell to the ground.

( ) () ( ) 

Maria was pacing the room.

"OK guys, you know the drill right?" she nervously asked for about the umpteenth time.

"Oh, d-don't worry Maria. We'll b-be fine, j-just sit down and r-relax" said Ben, looking as relaxed as if he were dangling off a cliff by a piece of floss.

The familiar fuzzy sound of the speakers filled Peach's ears. "Fearsome Five, Koopa Bros., please proceed to the ring for your match." 

Peach and her friends walked up the stairs into the ring. On the other side, Peach could see 4 Koopas in masks matching their shells and gloves, In front was a red-shelled one, speaking to Jack. Behind him one with a blue shell and one with a green shell were chatting quietly. The final one in the back had a yellow shell; he was stretching in the corner.

"OK, Fearsome Five are you ready?" asked Jack as usual.

Peach looked around at her friends and nodded.

"Koopa Bros., ready?"

"Koopa Bros. ready?" repeated the red shelled Koopa.

"Koopa Bros., ready!" chorused the other three.

"OK, let's fight!" shouted Jack.

Instantly, Peach and her friends sprang into action. Ben sprinted to the back corner to charge for a super kick. Maria pulled out her book and told the others the stats of the Koopa Bros. Pete zoomed around the ring as Sam hopped and floated and jumped circles around the Koopas, as to startle their foes. Peach was to be the first to attack. She prayed to the stars and instantly glowing shooting stars rained down and struck. The startled red shelled Koopa commanded something to the others, and suddenly one jumped on the other. Sam stopped jumping. "What the…" The Koopas stacked up into one massive spinning pillar of shells. It sped towards Pete, knocking him unconscious. Maria ran over to heal him, but it hit her too. She fell with a thud on the hard ring. Ben was fully charged and sprang up, coming down on the red shelled Koopa who was on top. The Koopa Bros. fell apart, each going to separate sides of the ring. This was Pete's chance. He spun around faster and faster and faster and suddenly slammed into the red shelled one. He flew off the ring. Peach could now act. She prayed again and a beam of light hit two other Koopas. Ben finished off the last one. 

"Winners: The Fearsome Five! Give it up everyone!" shouted Jack.

Peach waved at the crazy audience. Maria and Sam had gotten up by now, and they were jumping up and down in excitement.

The higher the five grew in rankings, the more attention they got. There were headlines all over the Mushroom Kingdom like "Peach Toadstool: Princess of Pain" or "Princess or Fighter?" By the time they were shooting for the Major League, they were some of the best known celebrities in the entire kingdom. 

---E-N-D--O-F--C-H-A-P-T-E-R---


	9. Temporary End

I'm not gonna continue this fanfic, for now anyway. I'm already writing a Pokemon one, and I'm gonna start a new Mario one, so look forward too it!


End file.
